


Bucket List

by lettalady



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady





	1. Chapter 1

Being an extra was not quite what you had expected when you decided to give it a try during your week away from your normal job. Covered in dust, sweat, and spattered with fake blood - all on the first day. You’ve grown used to it though. Now, a few days in, you consider it your second skin. Of course you had no idea what you were signing up for, but you’ve made some interesting new friendships that you think will be lasting ones. Woman in orange shirt who you later learn to be Kathy, and man with glasses, Dylan, have been placed nearby you frequently in scenes so you naturally gravitate towards one another once the cameras stop rolling. While the three of you are waiting for the area to be reset for another take Kathy’s little boy scampers up, excited about all the action going on around him. She swipes playfully at the debris in his ruffled hair and says, “We’re really going to have to scrub at you when we get home Joshua.”

Joshua glances quickly between Dylan and you before grinning broadly at his mother. “I think I heard someone say they’re bringing in Loki **and** Thor today, Mom!”

She nods solemnly at him. “Just remember your promise you made before we started all this.”

He sighs giving a slight shrug to his shoulders. “Yes ma’am. But if they offer to sign something I’m ready!” He pulls a sharpie and comic book from somewhere on his person. Children, you marvel, have the ability to pull things magically from thin air.

There is a call for everyone to get back to their marks and you watch Joshua run back to the group he was assigned to. “I hope when I have children they will be that well behaved.” You tap Kathy on the arm lightly before the three of you walk the few paces back to where you need to be standing. 

You’ve run through the scene a few more times before you notice Joshua and indeed most of the extras are glancing off to the side of the director. The rumors were true, there stand Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston in full wardrobe, though they aren’t in Asgardian armor as you’d hoped. You reach to straighten yourself out before remembering that that would mean smearing the makeup so painstakingly applied earlier in the day. Thus far you’ve managed to avoid being called out for touchups; there was no need to mar that record now.

All the extras are allowed to mingle to allow the two men to run through their fight scene that is to be filmed. They clearly are very familiar with the choreography. You are trying not to stare but pretty much the entire crew on the stage is captivated watching the men work. Each time Mjölnir is tossed Chris catches it with ease and spins, swinging it around to gently tap Tom’s chest. Of course the action is meant to send Tom flying backwards but the wirework will be done later once the extras have finished their part.

Everyone takes their places and finally the director calls for shooting to begin. Your palms are a little sweaty now but the group has run through the scene so many times that nobody misses a step. No one wants to be the one to mess up. You are mainly focused on your own actions but you are watching out of the corner of your eye to see the scuffle between Tom and Chris. This time when Mjölnir is tossed something has messed up the timing and it flies past the two men, bouncing off an extra before flying up towards the equipment hanging overhead. A few people have stopped, knowing that the scene will have to be re-shot but most have continued on to their marks. You watch as Mjölnir cracks into a coupling which jars something loose, sending a large piece of equipment swinging back down towards the people on the soundstage. Joshua is standing right in the pendulum’s path.

A few people shout to warn him but you are already in motion, running and scooping Joshua into your body, turning your back to the quickly approaching equipment and hoping to shield him from harm. The impact is more forceful than you expected, ending up throwing you and Joshua to the floor. You know without a doubt you are now going to be black and blue as a result but that is just a passing thought as you try to take a breath before checking on Joshua. You realize, though, that you can still feel the pressure you felt from the impact as a weight holding you to the floor. Did more of the equipment fall from the rafters than you previously noticed? Did the impact dislodge the whole piece? You need to get out from under the metal structure!

“Wait. Don’t move.” Tom’s voice sounds muffled in your ear and you can feel the vibration deep within your chest. You let out an involuntary noise as you realize there is quite the commotion on the stage.

You block out the chaos leaving your mind to focus on the hardness of the floor, and a massive weight on top of you, followed by the reason for the predicament. “Joshua?” 

Joshua is back on his feet and grinning like a madman, which is a reaction you didn’t quite expect. “This is just so cool! Nobody in school will believe this!”

The pressure you’ve felt along your body subsides and several hands help to turn you so you looking up at the rafters of the soundstage. Though the hands try to stop you, you sit up and the action makes your head spin. The next time you open your eyes you are met with Tom’s intense stare. “It’s hard to tell what is makeup and what isn’t,” he says as he inspects your face. If he’d just lean away a few inches maybe you could think more clearly. 

Meanwhile Joshua is dancing around in little circles in front of his mother, “Loki saved me Loki saved me!”

It is Chris that ruffles Joshua’s hair and rumbles out, “I think your friend there deserves most of the credit.”

You have no control over the words you hear yourself saying: “I. I. Oh fuck, I ruined the take.”

Tom is half smiling at you though he still hasn’t relinquished his grip on your shoulder. “I think we can safely place the blame with Mjölnir.”

The set medics wedge themselves between you and Tom, he submits to their probing, assuring them he is fine while he continues watching you with concern. You want to wave away the medics too but the world still seems to wobble a bit every time you move your head. You should move though, right? Won’t they be trying to reset the stage and move forward with production? One of the medics presses rather more forcefully than completely necessary, you think, into your ribs which results in you wincing. His previous stoic expression turns into a scowl and he murmurs to the other medic, “Bruised? Better x-ray.”

You push his hands away and give him a short shake of your head, well aware of the many sets of eyes on you. “I’m fine. Just a little dazed. I’m good now.”  Your protests are completely ignored and the medics help you up and lead you off the set to their waiting vehicle. 

Well, at least you can cross being an extra on a movie set off your bucket list. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m _fine,_ Sean. Please don’t come over. It’s just bruised ribs. The docs gave me some aaaawesome medication so I’m all good.” You continue to protest to your brother over the phone. You’d only avoided him picking you up from the hospital by sweet talking your way out of there and swearing that someone would be at home to keep an eye on you.

“You sound zonked out _____. Tell me you didn’t drive yourself.” His basso voice rumbles loudly over the speaker and you hold the phone away from your ear. He is a huge teddy bear of a man. Everyone automatically fears his hulking form but he’s really a big softie. And then moments like these arise making you understand why people give him a wide berth.

You wince as you settle down onto the sofa with a bit more force than you’d intended. Sean always makes you feel like a petulant child rather than the successful businesswoman that you are. “I took ‘em after I got home thank you very much.”

You’d struggled for what seemed like ages to change your clothes once you’d finally gotten home from your first and last experience on a movie set, ever. Maybe if you hadn’t broken up with Aaron then he could have helped – No, it had been the right decision to end things. You’d delayed and delayed the action for one reason or another, but the truth of the matter had been that neither of you had been happy in a long time. Seeing him carry the last of his boxes of things from your apartment had been what had prompted to you take time off work – and then you’d seen the casting call for extras in your area.

You’ve been tuning Sean out – a skill you’ve perfected over the years. “…anything. You’ve taken more time from work, right?”

“I sit at a desk. The doc said minimal movement.” You force yourself not to let out an exasperated sigh. That deep of a breath will probably hurt, despite the meds. Actually, holding up the phone is starting to make you ache. And damn it if he is ignoring someone knocking at his door to scold you. “How about you just go answer the door and leave me alone? I’m going to get an icepack and laydown.”

“How about that’s knocking on your end, not mine. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Well – technically the doctors said they wanted someone with you at home to wake you up every so often if you fell asleep because they thought you might have a mild concussion – but you’re not going to admit that to Sean. You set an alarm on your phone to go off every hour just in case. The doctor had tried to make a joke about seeing stars – _y’know celebrities…. Stars… wow tough room…_ But your protesting ribs had kept you from being in a laughing mood. You unconsciously reach up and touch the knot on the side of your head, then wince. Well, that was a dumb thing to do.

But what had Sean said? Knocking at your door? Oh. That means you have to get up. “That better not be you. I just sat down.” Ok, now you’re whining. Disgusted with yourself you curse under your breath and hang up on your brother and toss the phone down onto the sofa. You call out as you hoist yourself up from the cushions. “Ok! I hear you.” The knocking stops following your response and you can hear the jangle of keys.

You open the door to find your apartment manager Lou about to use his keys to open the door. He takes in your mussed form before looking over your shoulder. “If what I hear is true your brother better be in there.”

You shake your head which makes you wince. “Sean isn’t here.”

“Aaron?”

With a little more care in the motion you signal in the negative. “That’s a definite no.”

You step aside to allow entrance into the apartment but he doesn’t move to come in. He laughs to himself. “Well I suppose I’m lucky we didn’t shake on the bet.” He notices your curiosity and explains the comment. “Got a guy in my office – Houston or somethingerother.”

Houston?

“Swears you were in an accident today and you should be in the hospital. Said he was just there and _they_ said you checked yourself out, promised them you’d have someone watching you. _Sure,_ I told him. _She’s got Sean. Big sonofabitch. If he’s heard he’s here._ Guy wanted to check on you to make sure but I said, _No. Stay put I’ll check on ______._ ” Lou is shaking his head at you. “A bet’s a bet, shake or no. You know the guy? Want me to let him up?”

Houston. Houston. Maybe that was Dylan’s last name? “Uh – sure.” You can pick his brain and find out what happened the rest of the day. Your curiosity isn’t at all dulled by the meds. They probably just reset and finished shooting.

Lou gives you an appraising nod and turns to leave. “I’ll let him up. First I gotta pay up. Then I’m calling your brother.”

You stand in the doorway a moment, then stare at the door. Dylan will probably knock at the door just as you’re sitting back down but standing here seems a tad creepy. You place your hand over the bandages covering your ribs – if you grab an icepack from the freezer maybe Dylan will help you wrap it into place over the bandages. _Don’t apply the icepack directly to your skin –_ the doctor had said – _and apply it in intervals_. You’ve just gotten the bag from the freezer when light knocking at your door alerts you to your company’s arrival. You don’t hear chatter so Lou must have stayed in his office. You open the door, expecting to find Dylan but instead see the reason for your injuries standing on your welcome mat, holding flowers no less.

“Not Houston, Lou. _Hiddleston._ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

In street clothes Tom looks less like his Marvel character. Sans makeup his features are less angular and his color more rosy, more human – it’s just the dark mop of hair atop his head that reminds you of Loki. It is surprising to find the star standing there on your welcome mat. He takes in the sight of you, icepack, ratty old clothing and all, before speaking. “I hope it’s ok that I got your information to check on you.”

You bauble the icepack to your other hand to accept the flowers from him but don’t step aside to let him in. “Definitely unexpected.” The meds are starting to make your head a little fuzzy but you’re managing. Hell – maybe you’re hallucinating this. If the flowers are in your apartment in the morning then you’ll know. A courier with a note or something would have made more sense than him stopping by.

“The er, the hospital wouldn’t tell me much beyond that you weren’t staying there so er, insisting on visiting was pointless.” He motions to the icepack. “That for the bump on your head or?”

The wrapping around your ribs must be sufficiently concealed by your baggy shirt. Knowing that the head injury is clearly visible isn’t reassuring. “My ribs actually.” You pull at the hem of your shirt to lift it and show the bottom part of the wrapping. Then you blink, logic kicks in and you release the hem of your shirt and wonder what the hell you were thinking. He may be a celebrity, you know of him, but you don’t know him. “Some of us weren’t wearing layers of padding.”

“Right.”

When he winces you chide yourself – you’d reacted on instinct to protect Joshua – maybe he had done the same. Be civil to the man at least. You squeeze the icepack to shift it in your progressively chilled fingers. That would probably feel like heaven on your side but there’s no way you’re asking Tom Hiddleston to help you with that. Maybe you’ll call Lou back to give you a hand – but first you need to deal with the man standing before you. “So um. Thanks for the flowers. And for tackling Joshua and I out of the way – I think.”

Before the awkward moment can extend further you hear your name bellowed. True to his word, Lou had called your brother. Tom isn’t moving to leave despite your attempts to dismiss him. When Sean reaches the door you know you’re in for an earful for hanging up on him – he has that look in his eye. He is analyzing your appearance closely, reaching out to potentially touch the apparently noticeable bump on the side of your head. You swat his hand away from your face and grit your teeth at the shoot of pain delt to your body from the forceful motion.

He takes both the flower and the icepack from you and holds the icepack up, “This is more effective when applied.”

You ignore Sean’s glare to repeat your thanks to Tom in the hopes he’ll leave. It would be better for all involved if he was on his merry way. Sean doesn’t need to get it into his head that any of this is Tom’s fault. “Thank you again for the flowers. Good look with the movie.”

Sean turns to block Tom’s way, though Tom still hadn’t made any move to leave. “You were there today when she got hurt?”

“Well…” Tom tilts his head to the side.

Does Sean not recognize Tom? He doesn’t appear to. “I’ll tellya whatever you wantta know after you help me with the icepack Sean.” The sooner Tom leaves the sooner you can end all involvement in this silly foray into acting.

“I asked _him_ , ________. I don’t know that I trust the version from the person that checked herself out of the hospital _against doctor’s orders_.”

You’re starting to get a headache. Fine. If they want to stand out on the landing they are welcome to it. You take the icepack back and turn to head back to the couch.

Tom’s explaining what happened, “She protected another extra, a kid, from being hit by part of the set. Reacted before the rest of us. Quite brave really.”

You’ve almost made it to the couch. Do you lay back down or just perch on the edge of the cushion while you wait for Sean to come over and help you with the icepack? You’re considering your options when Sean snorts out a reply, “And got herself hurt in the process. Standard for my sister though.”

“Your sister.” Tom sounded a little odd. You and Sean may not look all that alike but you still slightly resemble each other. You glance sidelong at the pair of them to see Tom’s eyebrows raise slightly.

Your stomach does a little flip. Oh sure, on top of the bruised ribs and bump on the head you need to be entertaining thoughts of Tom Hiddleston having any sort of interest in you. You decide to settle down onto the armrest of the couch while you wait for Sean to get the hint that you need help. Maybe sitting there staring at him with the icepack melting into mush in your hand will draw his attention. Sean and Tom are still too engrossed in their conversation to notice you staring at them. Actually, with Sean standing there holding the flowers from Tom – they make a cute couple. Just the right height difference, and Sean’s muscular bulk provides a nice contrast to Tom’s lean form.


End file.
